Highbreed
The Highbreed, formerly known as the Atasians, are a powerful species from the planet Augstaka. Appearance The Highbreed were originally a white humanoid species with black hands and feet, a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. They usually had four eyes on their face (though some had only three), and the placement of the eyes would sometimes differ. After the genetic repair, Highbreed now come in many colors. Behavior The Atasians call themselves the Highbreed because they despise every other species and believe themselves to be "above" them. They also believe that they are the first species ever to come into existence, but they have no proof of it and simply made it up. The Highbreed are racist to the extent they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the universe of "lower life forms". To achieve this, they sent advance forces of Highbreed and Xenocytes, who built massive teleporter gates in secret, through which the main Highbreed armada arrived and destroyed the natives and their planet. The Highbreed make no effort to hide their hatred for other races; a Highbreed that Humungousaur fought openly and relentlessly insulted him with remarks like "filth" and "scum," and even said that Humungousaur had "infected" him when Humungousaur bit his hand.Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 History Due to the Highbreed believing that their DNA is the purest of all alien species, they have tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it has led to much inbreeding. This idea of racial purity became their undoing, because of lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool led the Highbreed's immune system to become weak, making them vulnerable to infection, disease and sterility; their entire race was rendered completely sterile and without children, the Highbreed would become extinct. The Highbreed were dying out but didn't wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels. They wanted to take the rest of the universe with them by attacking any species they found or encountered and bringing them to extinction like they were.War of the Worlds: Part 2 They are fiercely loyal to their commander, and for them obeying order and dying is more important for them than to live.If All Else Fails Ben used the Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of all Highbreeds with the DNA of the aliens in the Codon Stream. The shock of losing the genetic consistency that had been a pillar of their cultural identity for so long drives the council to immediately consider committing mass suicide as their only remaining honorable route. Reinrassig III then appears and convinces them that Ben helped them live again. The council then elects Reinrassig the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over. Powers and Abilities The Highbreed have vast physical strength and sport wings that allow them to fly. Highbreed can open their chest up, revealing root-like tentacles they can use to drink water from the ground. Highbreed can rapidly shoot claw darts from their long and pointed fingers. Weaknesses Due to Augstaka being cold, Highbreed have difficulty surviving and operating in warmer climates, which will cause them to dehydrate if they do not find water. Before their DNA was rewritten, Highbreed were vulnerable to disease and sterility, and they were on the verge of extinction. Notable Highbreed *Reinrassig III (Methanosian arm) *Highbreed Supreme *Bailiff *Highbreed Commander *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Highbreed) Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Max Out'' Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Alone Together'' *''Undercover'' *''Grounded'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''If All Else Fails'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (first re-appearance) Comics *''Bad Boy'' Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie got the idea for Highbreed from bananas. *Dwayne McDuffie thinks of Darkstar as the most dangerous enemy, while Vilgax as the most relentless, and the Highbreed as the most physically powerful (although the Highbreed aren't enemies anymore). *At least one Highbreed does have Celestialsapien DNA after genetic repair, but he probably can't use the Celestialsapien power. *Vilgax was ready to face the Highbreed invasions on his territories. *Ben was not the only hero that thwarted the Highbreed's invasions, as heroes on many planets fought them locally. *The Highbreed range from a little bit weaker than Vilgax to substantially stronger. *Despite Reinrassig III saying otherwise, the Highbreeds' possible evolution from plants is hinted in Alone Together. *Ironically, the name Highbreed sounds similar to "Hybrid", a mix between two different species, despite them caring greatly about their "purity". *The Highbreed have some similarity to the Daleks from Doctor Who, like: **They both believe all other species are inferior to themselves. **Their purity is the cause of their race dying with the only solution of survival being to breed with other species/alien races. ** The genetically repaired Highbreed come in multiple colors (similar to the New Dalek Paradigm). ** The leader of the Highbreed is known as the Highbreed Supreme, while Dalek ranks include a Dalek Supreme. *The Highbreed, before their DNA was rewritten and their attitude towards other races changed, had much in common with the German Nazi party as they tried to exterminate all other races and were obsessed with racial "purity". *The Highbreed are highly intelligent, as evidenced by their highly advanced technology. Their intellect is possibly on par with the Galvians, as they considered them as the only species able to endanger their invasion, and even bothered to stated that they are more intelligent than other life forms. See Also *Highbreed Ship *Highbreed Weather Array *Highbreed Tree Monster *DNAliens References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Ben 10 races Category:Galactic empires Category:Fictional hybrid life forms Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional mass murderers